


Weekend

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Illness, M/M, older!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine knew that when Kurt called him at work, there was a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: older!Blaine, younger!Kurt. Meeting the Hummels.
> 
> Prompt: Still at McKinley - Kurt comes home from school hurt and crying and calls Blaine. Who then comes over and cuddles the fuck out of him. (sigh, if you write age-difference I would loooove if Blaine was 10+ years older in this.)
> 
> Prompt: Burt and Carole comes home from a trip to a strange older man (Blaine) cooking soup in their kitchen. They didn’t know Kurt had a much older boyfriend of 10+ years or that Kurt calling to ask them to come home earlier (they didn’t) was so serious. He’d ended up in the hospital for a cold gone wrong and is now on bedrest hooked up to an oxygen tank and an IV - and Blaine is being an adorable mother hen of a bf.

The plan for the weekend was simple. He was supposed to go to Kurt’s, watch bad movies, eat junk food, and just spend as much time as they could together since his parents were out of town. Blaine didn’t even mind having to do a little extra work knowing that he would be with his boyfriend soon.

Then, Kurt had called sobbing. He had woken up feeling terrible and had been shoved into a locker several times. His fever wasn’t going down and he couldn’t stop coughing. Blaine’s worry only spiked when he heard how miserable his boyfriend sounded, knowing that Kurt would never have called if this wasn’t incredibly serious.

Blaine got to the school ten minutes later.

He took Kurt to the hospital two hours after that. 

The cold had actually turned out to be pneumonia, and a rather bad case of it. 

It was an interesting step in their relationship. The entire time they had been together, they had spent it trying to impress the other. Blaine spent far too much time analyzing what to wear, how to act, and what to say. Now, Kurt was dressed in sweatpants and an oversized hoodie, pale and sweaty from his fever. He looked miserable, his high voice clouded with pain and congestion. 

“I look gross,” he coughed on on their ride back to the house.

“You always look beautiful,” Blaine gave him a small smile.

Kurt reached over and covered his hand that was resting on the center console. The doctors had reassured him that his boyfriend was going to be fine but it didn’t ease Blaine’s worries any. He had bought a nebulizer for the medication when Kurt was in the hospital and had memorized every word the doctors had said. 

“We can try your dad again,” he said softly as they pulled into the driveway.

“No,” Kurt shook his head, opening the door. “These meetings are incredibly important, he can’t miss them.”

Blaine hesitated for a moment before nodding and helping Kurt into the living room. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead, pulling a blanket over him and told him to rest. Maybe this wasn’t the kind of weekend he had expected, but at least they were still together. 

The weekend was actually fun. They curled up on the couch and Blaine babied Kurt. They watched Kurt’s favorite movies, he ate Blaine’s homemade chicken noodle soup, and just let himself be cuddled constantly. 

The domesticity of it all made Blaine’s chest feel warm as he stirred another pot of chicken noodle soup. Kurt was in the middle of his nebulizer treatment so the TV drifted in from the living room. 

“Um…who are you?” He almost spilled the spoonful he was about to taste as he spun around to see Kurt’s parents standing in the doorway. Blaine’s mind went completely blank and he struggled to find a way to explain why he, a twenty-seven year old man, was standing in their kitchen in his pajamas. 

“I’m Blaine,” he finally said and Burt raised his eyebrows. “I’m…Kurt’s boyfriend.”

“Kurt?” Burt called out, pushing past Blaine to step into the living room. Kurt looked up at his father, pale and breathing in his medication before turning panicked eyes back to Blaine. 

“He called me on Friday because he wasn’t feeling well,” Blaine said softly as Kurt’s breath came in a wheeze. “I took him to the hospital when his fever and cough wouldn’t subside. He had a case of pneumonia but the doctors said with rest and some medication, he’ll be okay.”

“Why the hell wouldn’t you call me?” Burt knelt down by Kurt as he wheezed in his medication. 

“Because…you…were…busy…” Kurt gasped out and Burt’s eyes softened. 

“I’m sorry buddy,” Burt said softly as Kurt reached over to take Blaine’s hand. For a moment, Burt’s eyes lingered on their interlocked fingers for a long moment before he sighed and took off his hat. “Rest up okay?”

“I can just grab my things and go,” Blaine said awkwardly.

“I’m not really thrilled to find an older guy in my house, especially since it’s obvious that you spent the whole weekend here…but you did help Kurt when he needed you,” Burt shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. “Let’s chat and get to know each other.” 

Blaine glanced back to see the absolute relief in Kurt’s eyes. For weeks, they had worked so hard to keep the relationship a secret. He knew that Kurt struggled with keeping this from his father, but they were both afraid of judgement. This step, while not exactly how they wanted it to happen, was a huge step in their relationship. 


End file.
